


You and Me and Everything We Seek

by jeepsarmitage



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeepsarmitage/pseuds/jeepsarmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth comes up behind you, and kisses your cheek. He then leans down and swoops Christine up onto his shoulders. Holding onto her legs with one arm, he swings the other around your shoulders and pulls you in tightly to his chest. "Just relax, Bones," he says, "it'll be fine,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Days

I

You were not prepared physically, emotionally or mentally for the impact simply walking into the kindergarten room would do to you.

You have Christine's hand grasped tightly in your own, and as you near the door you grasp on tighter. Tight enough for your daughter to look up at you and say with furrowed eyebrows, "Mommy, that hurts!"

"Sorry, baby," you say, but you don't release your grip on her hand.

Booth comes up behind you, and kisses your cheek. He then leans down and swoops Christine up onto his shoulders. Holding onto her legs with one arm, he swings the other around your shoulders and pulls you in tightly to his chest.

"Just relax, Bones," he says, "it'll be fine,"

You nod, feeling somewhat better about the whole situation, however once the three of you enter the room and Christine see's Michael sitting at a table drawing she scrambles off of Booth's shoulders and runs over to her friend, yelling a quick "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" to you and Booth, and the stabbing feeling in your heart intensifies.

You watch your daughter as Booth talks to the teacher. You simply watch your daughter interact with the people around her in a way you know you never could. Part of you is glad she got that part of Booth, but it saddens you because you know she won't depend on you for much longer.

You feel Booth nudge your ribs and you realise you were asked a question.

"Sorry?"

The teacher smiled in a way that made you feel rather uncomfortable, but she repeats her question, "I asked how you were coping with Christine entering into school. It must be a bit of a change?"

You shake your head, "Christine starting school is a natural progression as she gets older. Her beginning school should not have any impact on me whatsoever,"

The teacher cocks her head and studies you. You simply look back at her, feeling increasingly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

"What Bones means is, we're doing fine," Booth puts his arm around your shoulder and fall into his embrace. You swallow, and force a small smile onto your face. The teacher nods.

"Well, I'd better go greet some of the other parents. I'll call you if Christine has any trouble."

You nod, and she walks away.

Booth leads you out of the colourfully decorated room and towards the car park.

"Are you alright Bones?" he asks, glancing sideways at you, "you look a little out of it."

"I-I don't know" you answer. Stopping at the car. You feel fine, but the stabbing in your heart is still there and you feel like you want to cry.

Booth unlocks the car and you get in, leaning your head back to rest on the seat and closing your eyes.

You can feel Booth's gaze on you.

"I don't know what's wrong with me,"

You open your eyes to meet Booth's comforting gaze. He reaches a hand over the centre console and takes your hand in his.

"You're just sad, Bones; sad that our...your little girl is growing up. You're sad because she won't need you as much anymore. You're sad because she's at school and you won't see her until she comes home every day. You're worried because someone else will be looking after her, because they will be the people she will go to if something happens at school. It's natural."

"But why does it feel like this?" you sob, "It hurts"

"But it'll get better, Bones, I promise."


	2. Friends

II

The first time Christine had a friend over (who wasn't Michael) was towards the end of her first year at school. She was seven, and there was a girl in her class called Molly, of whom Christine was becoming good friends with.

When she asked excitedly over dinner if Molly could come over on the weekend, you and Booth agreed. You were both happy and nervous your daughter had made a friend, and Saturday morning you helped her tidy her room while Booth went out for snacks.

The doorbell rang and Christine ran down the hallway to open it. She talked at the door for a few moments before running past you back to her room, with a little blonde haired girl in tow. You were left alone with a lady you only assumed was the girls mother, wishing Booth was with you because you had no idea what to say.

You decided to start by introducing yourself, and inviting her inside. The lady declined, explaining that she had a few errands to run while she had the day to herself.

You smile and nod, and then the two of you stand in awkward silence for a few moments.

She clears her throat, "Well, I'd best be going. Shall I pick Molly up at say, five?"

"That would be most satisfactory,"

The lady smiles before thanking you for having Molly over before saying goodbye and walking back to her car. You close the door, taking a deep breath before deciding the check how the girls were doing.

You walk back to your daughters room, and stand in the doorway watching her play tea party with Molly. You smile before slipping back around the corner, content with letting them play.

You do the washing up in the kitchen for a while, and neatly stack the now clean dishes on the drainer to dry. After drying your hands you look around the kitchen before deciding to put a load of laundry on, but before you can even leave the kitchen the front door opens.

You think it's Booth, and a smile forms on your face and you quickly walk to the front door. The smile falls into a confused frown as you take in the man in front of you, but it quickly returns as you exclaim, "Parker!"

"Hey mama bones," he says, engulfing you in a hug, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, wha-what are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit my family?"

"Of course b-but a little warning would have been nice. Your father is out buying snacks and Christine is in her room with a friend. How are you?"

Parker goes on to complain about the woes of senior year of high school and his plans for the future. You're excited to hear that he intends to pursue a career in medicine and the two of you chat about that for a while.

Booth comes home and is overwhelmed to see his eldest son sitting at his kitchen table. You leave the two of them to talk while you put the chips Booth bought in two bowls and take them to Christine's room.

When you re-enter the kitchen, Parker and Booth are deep in conversation, so you decided to make some coffee for the three of you. When you placed the steaming cups infront of the two Booth males they smiled appreciatively at you before continuing their conversation.

You were about to sit down on the other side of Booth when he pulled you to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms securely around you. You smiled, and kissed him tenderly on the side of his mouth before turning to face Parker and listen to their conversation.

You weren't entirely sure what it was they were talking about, but you listened and tried to follow. Occasionally one of them would stop and explain something to you, but mostly you just listened, content with hearing father and son catch up on each other's lives.

You periodically checked up on Christine and Molly, who, for the better part of the day remained cooped up in Christine's room playing everything from tea parties to pirates. You didn't mind so much, after Parker left you caught up on some paperwork from the case you're working on while Booth preferred to catch up on his television shows.

Molly's mom came to pick her up at twenty past five and this time she did come in. You think it's probably because Booth answered the door and he's better at talking to people than you are. You make coffee though, and the three of you talk for a while before Molly and Christine come bounding down the stairs, still dressed as pirates and announce they're hungry.

Molly's mom, who you learn is named Sara, tells Molly that her Uncle has made dinner and that it's time to go. There is much protest on Molly's behalf, but very little on Christine's, who remains quiet during this whole conversation. You make a mental note to ask her about it later.

Booth walks Sara and Molly out to their car while you and Christine begin cooking the pasta for dinner.

Later, when you are tucking Christine into bed, you ask if she had fun with Molly.

"Yeah, but I don't think she will come around again," is her reply.

"Why?" You ask, confused.

Christine yawns and rolls over, putting her head on your thigh, "because she said that you and me and daddy and Parker aren't a real family because Parker is daddy's son but not yours. She said real families are all related to each other,"

"And what did you say?"

"I said that families love each other and that's all that matters. Like Aunty Cam and Michele."

"That's right, baby," you say, "Families love each other."


	3. Middle School

III

When Christine started middle school she didn't want you or Booth to drop her off because, "I'm almost a teenager now mom." So you let her catch the bus in, but called Parker to tail her and make sure she got there okay because, well because she's still your baby, even if she is 'nearly a teenager.'

She got the bus back home as well and thus arrived home before you or Booth. She locked herself in her room and played loud music that she would not turn down no matter how many times you asked her to.

Booth said it was a typical teenage thing to do, and the two of you needed to respect her privacy. You argued that she wasn't a teenager yet, and you are respecting her privacy, you just want to make sure she's staying safe.

"Of course she's staying safe, Bones," Booth had replied, "She's the daughter of a forensic anthropologist and FBI agent. Her brother is a surgeon. She knows all about safety,"

Angela and Hodgins came to talk to you a few days later. You were in your office, looking over some case notes and evidence files when you heard the knock on your door.

"Yes?"

"Sweetie, we need to talk to you about something,"  
You looked at them expectantly, closing the folder and standing up to move to the couch.

Hodgins looked at Angela before talking to you, in the slow voice he reserves for serious matter, "It's about Christine. We were talking to Michael at dinner the other night and...well..."

"He said some things that got us a bit concerned," Angela finished.

A million thoughts began to run through your head and you tried your best to calm them before you spoke.

"What sorts of things?"

Angela took another breath, "He said that she's...been hanging around a new crowd. Different crowd. Scary crowd."

"A crowd that...he doesn't think is too good," Hodgins added, "He's worried about her,"

You took a deep breath before nodding, "Okay, well, thank you for telling me and I'll talk to Booth and then we'll talk to Christine."

You stood up and moved back to your desk. Angela and Hodgins stayed for a few moments longer but you paid them no attention and before long you heard them leave.

Once you were alone in your office you let the tears fall.

You talked to Booth later that day. He was none too pleased but the two of you decided to speak to Christine at dinner. She fought tooth and claw but finally admitted she was hanging out with a different crowd. She said they did some things that weren't good, but she never did any of that.

Booth was upset when he heard that, and he left the room. You pulled your daughter into your arms and explained to her that it doesn't matter whether she did anything like that the fact was she was hanging out with people that did, and sometimes they forced you to do things you don't necessarily want to do.

"But, I'm just tired of hanging out with Michael all the time," your daughter complained, "he's different, and different isn't good,"

You were confused. "How is is different?"

"He just...dresses weirdly and sometimes says things that..." she trailed off.

"That what sweetie?"

She looked away, "make him sound a little..." she swallowed, "gay"

Your eyebrows shot up, "is that a problem?"

She looked at you nervously, before whispering, "I'm not sure...but people pick on him for it and I don't want to get picked on,"

"You should stick up for him," You heard Booth say, "He's your best friend, you need to stick up for him,"

"It's just hard," she says, "I know I should but its so...hard."

"Life is hard, sweetie," you say, "and that's why you need to learn how to stick up for yourself and the ones you love."


	4. High School

IV

High School, for the most part, wasn't as bad as you had expected it to be.

Christine and Michael had made some new friends towards the end of Middle School and for that you were pleased. It made things easier when Michael and Christine had their odd little fight. They didn't happen often, but when they did it was nice knowing that your baby girl wasn't alone.

Freshman year went quickly, as did Sophomore. It was junior year that gave you and Booth the most grief.

For one, Christine got her first boyfriend. His name was Eric and he was a football player. You didn't like him, but that was probably because you'd come home early to pick up some files you needed and walked in on Eric sticking his tongue down your daughters throat.

"OH!" you'd exclaimed, accidental slamming the door and alerting the two of your presence. "I-I'm sorry, I just... I didn't know...I'll just...ahhh..."

"OMG MOM!" Christine had exclaimed, jumping up and away from the boy, "What are you doing here!? GET OUT!"

"Later," You'd said, "Just...we'll talk about this later,"

With that you left the house, completely forgetting about the files you'd originally gone there to pick up.

You called Booth on your way back to the lab, he laughed when you told him what had happened, to which you were not grateful for. "Relax, Bones," he'd laughed, "She's seventeen, give her some credit for the fact this didn't happen sooner,"

"I suppose," you said, "I just...can't believe I walked in on that,"

"They could have picked a more discrete place," Booth agreed, "Just be glad you didn't walk in on something else,"

You blushed at the thought, and told Booth you'd see him later. You called Angela next, and thankfully she was more understanding with the topic. She told you she walked in on Michael and some girl doing more than just kissing.

"Really, sweeties. Some parts of my teenage son I really didn't need to see...and a lot of the girl I could have done without seeing as well. What you saw...that was nothing."

"I guess..."

There was a pause.

"What is it, sweetie?"

You stopped at a stop light and took a breath, "It's just weird,"

"What is?"

"Seeing her...with him. It's like, she's a whole other person..."

"She's growing up. She's got a boyfriend. Of course she's going to change, but she'll always be your little girl and in the end, you'll always be the person she runs to when things get hard."

You smiled at the thought.

You received a very angry phone call at work two weeks before the end of the semester from a very angry Booth, demanding you come home 'right this second'

You gave your apologies to Cam, and told Finn to take over while you sorted out whatever it was Booth was worked up about.

You drove home, not sure what to think. When you entered your house you found Booth, Eric and your daughter standing in the living room.

"What's going on?" you ask, closing the door, "Booth?"

You found him in the lounge room. "I just came home to change my shoes," he gestured to his shoes at the front door which were covered in some unidentifiable sludge, "and guess what I found?"

"No shoes?"

"BONES!" you jumped a little at the outburst, "I walked in on him" you pointed angrily at Eric, "straddling our daughter on the living room floor. NAKED"

You raised your eyebrows at that, and looked to your daughter and her boyfriend who were both looking at the floor and blushing.

"Weren't you the one to say not long ago that this was normal?"

Booth glared at you, but you ignored him, instead turning to face your daughter. "Did you at least use protection?"

Your daughter turned a darker shade of red. "mom" she hissed.

"Did you?"

"Yes"

You nodded, motioning for her to go. When Eric went to follow her you stopped him. "I think it's time you went home, Eric. She'll call you later."

He nodded and left, waving at Christine awkwardly.

"Why'd you freak out, Booth. Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable. Bones. Our daughter was practically having sex with that guy,"

"You were the one to say it was normal!"

"Kissing. Bones. Kissing was normal. That. That was not. Not normal!"

"It is Booth. They've been together a long time, it's only natural they take their relationship to the next level. They used protection. I really don't see what the big deal it,"

Booth looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself, instead shaking his head. "You freak out about walking in on them kissing, but not when they have sex. Seriously Bones, I'd like to know what goes on in that head of yours."


	5. Senior Year

Eric and Christine broke up the summer before their senior year. You remember because Christine locked herself in her room for days on end and you walked around the house like a zombie. You felt useless because your baby girl was hurting and you couldn't do anything to fix it. It hurt you physically when you walked past her room and heard her crying through the door.

A few times you would knock and ask if there was anything you could bring her. You desperately grasped at any chance you had to make your daughter hurt less. She didn't help though. She wanted to be left alone. You understood, to a degree. It didn't stop it hurting any less though.

When school started up again things returned to a somewhat state of normality. The household began to work like a machine. You had a routine and everyone knew their part in it. It was nice, but your daughter still wasn't 100% and you worried.

She got better though, and sooner than later she began smiling and joking and laughing again. You were relieved. Everyone was.

It was just after Christmas break that Angela called you late one night, requesting the two of you meet up. There weren't many places open at that hour so you asked if you could meet up the next day. She agreed and you suggested that the two of you meet at the bar.

You got there before her. For the hour and a half difference between the time you got home from work and the time you were supposed to meet up you paced and fretted. Booth eventually told you to just go, so you did. You ordered for the two of you.

Angela walked in looking flustered fifteen minutes later and sat down at the table across from you.

For a few tense moments you just looked at each other. Nothing was said. You drank from the straw in your drink and Angela watched you. It was awkward, and you didn't know what to say to her. You barely knew what this was about and you had no plan of action, no way to break the awkward silence that enveloped you and your best friend.

As you desperately tried to think of a way to break the silence, Angela spoke.

"Michael's gay," was all she said. You raised your eyebrows, mind racing to process what was just said.

"Okay...?"

"This doesn't bother you?"

You shake your head, "Not really. Should it?" should it? You didn't think so. Homosexuality was a common occurrence in all species, and you couldn't think of why this would be a problem. Angela herself was previously in a homosexual relationship with Roxie, why should her son preferring men be a problem?

"I-I don't know! I just-" she looked at you. "You already knew, didn't you?"

You nodded, taking a sip from your glass, "Christine actually knew first. In middle school. She's very observant. When she told me, I began observing Michael myself and I came to the conclusion that she was correct."

"You observed my son?"

"From afar. Yes. But that's not the point. You seem to have a problem with this and we need to talk about it,"

Angela sighed, "I just...don't know how to handle this."

"What did you say when he told you?"

"I didn't say anything. Hodgins said that we still love him and I sort of just nodded."

"Well do you still love him?"

Angela looked shocked. "Of course! Of course I still love him, he's my son!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you worried this may affect him as a person? Because I can assure you there have been many studies done about homosexuality and all of them have concluded that although no one knows the cause of it, it is completely normal. The Michael today is still the Michael you have birth to Angela, he hasn't changed."

Angela was silent, and you looked at her. She seemed flustered, but her features slowly relaxed before she nodded. "You're right, I don't know what I was worried about. He's still my son and I still love him. He can marry whoever he wants,"

"Yes. In the district of Columbia, same-sex marriage is quite common. The rest of America not so much, so depending on which state he lives in..."

"I get it, Sweetie," and after a moment, "thank you."


	6. New Beginnings

VI

Nothing in your life had ever felt so happy and sad and yet so very perfect as the moment you saw your baby girl walk across the stage to get her high school diploma. Nothing had ever felt so right. Ever.

When her name was called out you were on your feet, hollering and shouting and hanging off of Booth's arm because without it you were sure you'd both have fallen over. On either side of you were your closest friends and family and you were happy.

She was one of the first to receive it, so you had to sit through the long list of names belonging to the other members of your daughters grade. When Michael's name was called out you shouted out as well, but not quite as loudly as Hodgins who received quite a few glares from the surrounding families.

After it was all over you filed out of the auditorium and waited outside of the building with the other parents and loved-ones for the students (or ex-students) to come out. When you saw your daughter walking arm in arm with Michael you couldn't help the smile that came over your face. She mirrored it when she saw you, and the two of them skipped over to your group, throwing their arms around their respective parents who simultaneously whispered, "We're so proud of you," into their child's ear.

Your overly large group went to the diner for a celebratory dinner that night, where Michael and Christine opened their college letters. They'd both applied to several schools across the country, some the same some different, but they both told their families they wanted to wait until after graduation to open them.

You could barely contain your excitement, and Booth had to place a calming hand on your thigh to stop you from reaching over the table to open the letters yourself.

They both got accepted into George Washington State and NYU. Michael was accepted into UCLA and a few others as well and Christine was accepted into Columbia and UCSD. It was while they were both holding their last letter, another they had picked together and both wanted to attend that you began to get nervous.

Hodgins put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and Michael opened the letter, skimming over the words with a blank face. When he was done he turned to look at Christine, who was still staring at the unopened envelope.

You reached across the table and took her hand, she looked up at you with the most heartbreaking look on her face. "Whatever happens," you say, "we will be here,"

She nodded and opened the envelope carefully. Pulling out the letter she skimmed over the words, a smile breaking out on her face. "I got in!" she squealed, looking at you and beaming. You beamed back, you have never felt this proud in your entire life.

Her face dropped and she turned to Michael, studying his face intently for a moment. "What about you?"

There was a tense pause before he also nodded, a smile playing at his lips. Christine squealed again and hugged her friend, the poor boy hugging back while visibly fighting for breath.

"We're going to Yale!"

Your daughters years at college were different. Different because she no longer lived under your roof. Different because you were suddenly shopping and cooking for two mouths instead of three. Different because you'd go to set the dinner table for three only to have Booth remind you there are only two people eating and have to put the third plate back in the cupboard.

But you adjusted. You quickly learned that you would sometimes go weeks without hearing from your daughter. You quickly learned that she was an adult now, with adult responsibilities and adult friends and she didn't need you as much as she once did. You adjusted.

She came back for the holidays, with Michael in tow. The two stayed close, sharing a dorm room and keeping each other grounded with the vast amount of freedom and responsibilities. You liked that. You liked knowing there was someone familiar keeping a lookout for your daughter. You liked knowing she was staying safe.

Somewhere in her final year of college she called a few weeks before thanksgiving and asked if she could bring someone with her. You asked who and she said it was a "special friend". You swallowed, but agreed.

The special someone turned out to be a handsome young man by the name of Scott, who despite how hard you tried to dislike, somehow managed to charm you into liking him by the time they returned to school.

He was nice, and charming, and didn't sit around on his behind the whole time and offered to help with the cooking. He talked sports with Booth and blushed when he saw you catch him trying to sneakily hold Christine's hand under the table. You liked him, and when Christine hugged you she whispered in your ear that she was happy you liked him because she really did too.

They were still together at graduation, and you met his father. You learned that he didn't have a mother because she left when he was born. He shrugged when he told you this, and said it didn't matter because his dad loves him enough for both and he's never known any different.

You liked Scott's dad as much as you liked Scott, and he and Booth got along well. Christine looked happy and that made you happy. You were proud.

Two years after she graduated you got an excited phone call from your daughter. After much work you finally got out of her some coherent words that formed the phrase, "Scott proposed, oh my gosh mom he proposed! I'm getting married!"

You were happy for her, and called Booth to the kitchen where the three of you rehashed every moment of the proposal and made her promise to bring Scott and his father to your house for celebrations.

The wedding was six months after that phone call and Booth proudly walked Christine down the aisle. Michael was her "man of honour", a role of which he was greatly pleased with. It was a quiet wedding, but gorgeous none the less.

After, at the reception, as you watched your daughter dance with her new husband, Angela came to stand with you, Hodgins not far behind her. He handed you a drink and the three of you watched as Christine laughed when Michael asked her to dance. You laughed when Michael's boyfriend Ethan asked Scott to dance (to which he agreed).

"Hey there, stranger," Angela said, and you looked up to see Booth walking towards you.

"Hey," you said, leaning up to kiss him chastely. He smiled, and pulled you in for a hug. The four of you watched in silence as your children and their respective partners laughed and danced in every combination they could.

"We did good, huh Bones?" Booth eventually said.

You looked at him, and then at your daughter, and finally at Angela and Hodgins.

"Yeah," you said, smiling, "we did just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just uploading everything I have from ff.net....ignore me


End file.
